


Prank

by Mithen



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night, Vir is the last man standing.  Well, wobbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Londo, Vir, G'Kar, drinking games."

Vir knows it's a compliment that the two former enemies invite him to their weekly drinking game--a Narn one, with Byzantine rules that require sets of random numbers to be memorized and recited between outbursts of bellowed insults. Vir suspects the insults might not actually be an official part of the game, but since both G'Kar and Londo seem to enjoy them so much, they're a fixture.

Vir is good at staying inconspicuous while other people attempt to undo each other, so this week once again he finds himself the only person in the room not passed out on the table. G'Kar is snoring slightly. Londo is frowning in his sleep, as he often does. The furrow between his eyebrows makes Vir oddly sad, as it often does.

Standing up, he weaves to the other side of the table. Almost ceremoniously, he takes Londo's soft, manicured hand and places it in the callused hand of the Narn. Let them wonder about that in the morning.

Wobbling only slightly, he bows goodnight to the pair and navigates back through the unsteady corridors.

Behind him, unnoticed, Londo's frown eases as he clings to G'Kar's hand, like a lifeline in his dreams.


End file.
